


【瓦厉斯/初代】只是一次帮助（abo）

by White_lie12



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 有5.3剧透，大概。我就是想看那种omega万人迷老无影被搞（？）本篇是瓦皇/老无影，言语中有all 初代提及，结尾有一点十四席/初代
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Varis zos Galvus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【瓦厉斯/初代】只是一次帮助（abo）

“你需要帮助。”瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯说，语气肯定得好像他真心这么认为。

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯——一名无影却只是看着他，眼中盛着一团冰冷的金色，他一直都是这样，现任加雷马皇帝有点烦躁地想，冷漠。

瓦厉斯的手指摸上了对方厚重的毛领，他不太确信自己究竟意欲何为，他想离那个味道更近一点——那股掺杂着红石榴的果香，从被衣领覆没的皮肉下溜出来，飘散到两人贴得极近的呼吸中，像攀附花藤的毒蛇，吐着信子侵蚀他的神经。

无影微微倾斜上身，皱着眉头，仿佛他真的需要思考一阵才能搞明白这句话的意思一样。一个处于发情期的OMEGA，站在加雷马帝国数一数二的ALPHA面前，竟然还如此克制冷静，瓦厉斯思考，无影这种存在简直像怪物了。  
他没有去看那张属于帝国初代皇帝的脸，而是注视着那衣领下腺体应当所在的位置，所以没能看到爱梅特赛尔克的嘴角向上扯了一下，像是被逗笑了。

唉呀，他说，你可以试试。

他真的试了，他扯下那片衣领时无影没有阻拦，侧颈上诱人的腺体便完全暴露在他眼前。那上面的痕迹提醒了他，他并非第一个造访者，但也只是作为一种认知一闪而过。他毫不犹豫地咬上那块诱人的软肉，并意识到这就是他想要的：把牙齿狠狠地嵌入那个地方，占有那个味道，标记他。

接着他完全被无影的气味呛住了，他从没体会过这么粘稠的味道，险些控制不住自己，好在加雷马帝国皇帝拥有引以为傲的体格与意志，他确信他注入了足够多的信息素——至少对普通人来说足够多，而爱梅特赛尔克只在被注入时颤抖一下。

“真遗憾啊..”他说，句尾轻佻而戏剧地上扬，玩味着每一个字音，“接下来呢，要试试另一种办法吗？”  
——

他是故意的，瓦厉斯想。

他被这过度的甜香包围了，全赖他多年来反复锤炼出的自制力才没有失去理智。无影下面的水多得不可思议，瓦厉斯一手按着无影的腿，另一只手在他的洞里进出开拓，瓦厉斯的手指粗长而有力，指腹的薄茧对于无影敏感的肠道来说难免有些过于粗糙，他的两根手指很快就被分泌出的淫液沾湿了，爱梅特赛尔克却仍然是那副困倦的神色，仿佛他的面部和身体被割裂成了两部分。

终于，在被指尖碰到一个地方时他短促地低吟了一声，瓦厉斯便记住这个地方，捅进更多的手指去蹂躏它。无影才刚从猝不及防的快感中反应过来一点，又接着被这强烈的快感不停地刺激，脸上那副无谓的表情终于有了裂痕，赤裸分开的大腿也无意识地颤栗起来。

“你平时是怎么满足自己的？”瓦厉斯发狠地戳弄着那块软肉，直到它红肿发胀，轻轻碰一下都能让无影的身体剧烈颤抖，而他的语调一如既往地沉稳，一时很难分辨他的发问是否出于真正的好奇，“用东西插自己吗？”

虽然快感有些过头，但爱梅特赛尔克正被手指肏得舒适，不管瓦厉斯怎么想，他都懒得回应，便用沙哑的呻吟堵住自己的嘴。  
在漫长的，无尽的生命里，他确实吞吃过几样常人难以想象的东西，或许是尺寸，或许是功效，有些甚至是出于他自己的创造。在他眼里，比起满足欲望，这更像是一种对自身能力的挑战，他早已过了对自己的OMEGA身体感到厌恶或不公的阶段，转而开始探寻其中的乐趣。  
他终究是一个OMEGA，总有那么一个周期，在所有的手段都用上后，他仍然难以自抑地渴求被一根真实的阴茎穿透，被操干，被ALPHA的信息素侵略。而现在的这些残次品，就连信息素也稀薄得让人生厌。  
拉哈布雷亚还在时会帮他，在会面结束后给他一个临时标记，或者看他实在受不了，和他上一次公事化的床，不过现在..

空虚感把他从回忆中拉回，是瓦厉斯抽出了手指，他的穴口被自己分泌出的液体弄得一塌糊涂，一张一合地收缩着，一副挽留失败的狼狈样，他已经完全进入发情的状态，果香粘稠地占据了整个房间。

“快点..”无影难耐地抬起腿，摩擦瓦厉斯结实的腰侧，“进来。”

但他眼中仍然是冷淡居多，那甚至不是一种刻意表现出的情绪，更像是经年日久被刻在灵魂里的本能，已经成为了爱梅特赛尔克这一存在的一部分。而他的身体，在生物层面上，仍然服从着尘世间的自然法则，诚实地展现出身体主人此刻对性交的渴望。真是神奇，瓦厉斯想，居然有人可以放荡得如此理智。  
他决心要按自己的节奏来，用钢铁的气味勉强包裹住这一小块地方，至少让自己可以保持理智。现在他们两个都硬了，无影伸手去抚慰自己，好让后方的空虚感不那么强烈，却被瓦厉斯捏住手腕，强硬地按到了一边。尽管很难受，但这个时候挣扎实在很麻烦，他便摊开手掌表示放弃，让自己的性器颤巍巍地挺立在那里。  
瓦厉斯于是收回手，四处看了一下，最终选择了适才从无影手上扒下的白色手套。他把它随意地卷了卷，一点点塞进那个湿软的穴口。爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己要被内部的空虚烧干了，此刻那个穴很乐意吞吃一切进去的东西。

距离上一次接受标记真的太久了，他们失去拉哈布雷亚后，艾里迪布斯曾经表示过他也可以代劳，但被他拒绝了。一方面这青年曾被自己视若亲密后辈，另一方面，注视着艾里迪布斯覆盖着面具，隐藏在兜帽阴影里的脸庞时，他时常会感到陌生，他有预感，一旦接受，接下来只会有更多麻烦。

那只手套是用上好布料制成的，但被瓦厉斯揉得乱七八糟，不规则的布料边缘被推挤着摩擦过敏感的肠壁，引起无影的颤抖，他微微仰起脖颈，手指陷进床铺里去，穴道却收缩得更欢了，流出的淫液把手套都沾湿了大半。  
瓦厉斯毫不留情地把这只手套推到最深处才抽出手，被揉起的布料失去外力的强制，在肉道里缓慢而小幅度地散开，戳弄着深处尤其敏感的软肉，甚至有一只指套刚好抵在宫口，爱梅特赛尔克因这刺激猛地痉挛一下，双眼都被快感冲击得有些失神，花了一点时间才重新聚焦在瓦厉斯脸上，他似乎很轻松地就接受了在被自己的手套肏的事实，无意识——也可能是有意地由胸腔里头发出一串低沉的，情色的哼声。

瓦厉斯注视着他，一个念头钻进他脑子里去：既然初代帝国皇帝索鲁斯是一名OMEGA，那么他的父亲，初代皇帝的长子便应当是从这个地方出来的。他产子的时候会痛呼吗？抑或是把所有的声音都咬牙吞到肚子里，只留下忍耐的喘息？他是不是也曾经为婴儿哺乳，胸前胀大，溢满奶水？

他不得不承认这令他兴奋，他生出一个更好的想法，恰好这房间的柜子里总是备着他可能会用到的东西。  
他把那颗卵状物塞进去的时候没有遭到什么阻碍，火热的肉道坦然而喜悦地迎接这个冰凉的东西，肉道的主人粗重地喘息着，勉强低下头，从他的角度只能看到瓦厉斯动作的手，但也能猜到他放进去的东西是什么一类。

“排出来，”瓦厉斯把这颗金属卵也推到最深处 他的呼吸也终于急促起来，“让我看看...”

爱梅特赛尔克低笑了一声，他未必不能猜到瓦厉斯的想法，并真心实意地觉得这很有趣，也并不介意恩赐他接下来的演出。他原本也只打算好好享受快感，配合一次床伴的恶劣情趣不会让事情变得更麻烦，何况他现在真的很想要那根东西进来。

“...真是...呼...恶劣的趣味啊..好吧..”

他大概会是个不错的演员，各方面的。他的大腿绷紧，在瓦厉斯面前完全打开，在瓦厉斯的注视下，那个饥渴的肉道开始收缩，努力把这个椭圆型的钢铁物件向外推挤，但他每一次的用力都难免会一起作用到那只手套上，偏偏它由于布料的阻力和濡湿后的沉重而难以挪动，只能把力度又通通回馈给紧挨着的软肉，倒像是他主动在用内壁摩擦这手套一样，且毫不吝啬自己的呻吟。他的阴茎已经完全挺立了，顶端湿漉漉的，但瓦厉斯没有要去抚慰那里的意思，无影本人更无暇顾及。他那双常年不见阳光的，有力的手完全揪紧了床单，手指骨节泛出一点不易察觉的白色，金色的双眼则紧紧盯着瓦厉斯的脸，冰冷褪去了，那里因燃烧的情欲和快感蒙上一层水汽，很容易给人以被需要的错觉。  
他让那枚卵缓慢而有力地摩擦过每一寸敏感的内壁，最终露出头来时无影已经射过一次，把自己小腹附近弄得乱糟糟的。他最后一个使力，椭圆形的铁块彻底从发红湿滑的穴口脱出，滑落到臀下的床单上，瓦厉斯触碰它时发现它已经被捂得温热。

“好极了。”瓦厉斯夸奖一句，用两只手指夹出那只已经一团糟的手套——期间受到了肉穴的盛情挽留——握着无影的腰，言出必行地把自己捅了进去。

爱梅特赛尔克的那个洞已经完全被玩开了，让他可以轻松地一插到底，性器满满当当地熨烫过肠壁，他听到无影发出一声满足的喟叹。  
无影的肉穴十分会吸人，而且温暖。此刻它紧紧包裹着瓦厉斯的性器，后者哪怕在坐上皇帝的位置后也没有肏过这么让他头皮发麻的洞，他已经硬了很久，此刻亟需解放，只缓了一刻就活动起来。  
他动得很凶，大开大合地操干，抽出一大半又狠狠撞回深处，囊袋不住地拍击着穴口周围滑腻的皮肤，他还记得之前发现的那个点，每次抽插都刻意碾过那块肿胀的软肉，逼出爱梅特赛尔克更多情色的呻吟。他忍不住去看身下的人，看他被他给予的快感撞得意乱神迷，双眼失神的样子。他顶得越来越深，在戳弄到宫口时如愿以偿地听到无影变调的呻吟，他便变本加厉地折磨那个地方，让那声音变得急促而破碎，最后只剩下崩溃的喘息。  
但宫口始终死死地蚌合着，无影拒绝为他打开那里，瓦厉斯便只射在了肉洞里，微凉的精液击打着肉壁，他射了很多，称不上是“灌满”，但也足够无影从其中摄取勉强够用的信息素。爱梅特赛尔克几乎是同时射了今晚的第二次，精液胡乱蹭在他们两个人中间。  
瓦厉斯退出无影的身体，翻身躺在一边，爱梅特赛尔克无意把他赶走，反正不会影响到他的睡眠质量。他打个响指，用一根尺寸合适的假阳具堵住自己的洞，防止待会儿被瘙痒扰乱他的睡眠。

瓦厉斯注视着他的侧脸，如果不是那张脸，他恐怕难以把这个看起来疲惫而无害的男人与那个强势的无影联系起来，剥去他厚重的外衣才发现，他的肉体并不像看起来那么健硕，如果不是保持得当的肌肉，这样的身材在加雷马人当中确实有些普通。更加难以与那个印象中蓄着一大把胡子，佝偻着身躯的祖父相联系。那个他如何努力也不会降下夸赞或首肯的人，那座总是冰冷的雕像。

“...看来我还是能帮上你的。”

“勉强合格...但也应该给别人点机会，我看你那个儿子就不错。”

无影打着哈欠抛下这么一句话，不去理会瓦厉斯的反应，舒适地蹭了蹭底下塞着的东西，没费什么劲就睡着了。

他做了一个梦，尽管他已经很少做梦了。

梦里闪烁的都市已经陷入沉睡，黑暗中一切都是沉静的，只有几缕风从开着的窗子飘进来。

同样是一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束，那个总是很有精力的家伙从背后抱着他，不愿意抽出还在他穴里的性器，强行要他就这么入睡。

算了，他想，要教训这人也不急于这一时，何况他实在是太疲倦了。

他合着眼，感到一个温柔的，葡萄味道的吻落在他的腺体上，彻底沉入意识之海的最深处前，他听到他的ALPHA在耳侧低喃了什么。

“晚安，哈迪斯。”

——————  
打老屁股打疯魔了的小彩蛋（存疑）  
“快点..”无影难耐地抬起腿，摩擦瓦厉斯结实的腰侧。  
瓦厉斯：读条更快*  
老无影：？  
老无影：贪婪突袭*  
＃这是在干什么


End file.
